A First Time for Everything – A Paily (PLL's Paige & Emily) Story
by freedom4trace
Summary: A twist on Paily's "first time." Set not long after 4x11's Hoe Down & before 4x13's trip to Ravenswood. (One shot - but I might be convinced to continue with it...got any ideas for me?)


"A First Time for Everything" – A Paily (PLL's Paige & Emily) Story

By: tracingfreedom / freedom4trace

Rated: M / NSFW (Mature, XXX, 18+, Not Safe for Work)

A/N: This is the first time I have attempted a Paily story, so I hope I do justice to the beauty of Paige and Emily's love. I've only ever written about Spashley (South of Nowhere) and I adore Spencer & Ashley's story, but when I finally bowed to the epic-ness that is PLL and sat down to watch the series (this past summer – yes I bow my head in shame it took me this long), I irrevocably fell in love with Paily. I have loved them from the moment Paige ambushed Emily in her car leaving her stunned with a "Don't tell," still echoing in her ears. As I have now succumbed to the perfection that is Paily (thanks to the EPICLY GORGEOUS Lindsey Shaw & the STUNNINGLY PERFECT BEAUTY of Shay Mitchell) I have also been completely fascinated with the idea of Paily's "first time." I know there are quite a few stories out there satiating my appetite for this mystery, but I want to take it from a slightly different angle. So now I present you with: "A First Time for Everything" (in more ways than one).

A/N 2: Time set a week or so after the Hoe Down and before the Liars trip to Ravenswood (PLL 413).

Paige's PoV

The last 6 days since the Hoe Down have been both magical and heartbreaking for Emily and I. Every spare moment we have had this past week has been spent talking on the phone, texting, or sitting for hours at The Brew or out by my pool getting everything out in the open between us. We talked about everything, all of our fears, concerns, dreams, screw-ups and of course, our love for each other. We've both made a ton of mistakes over the past few weeks and I we nearly lost one another in the process. But things were getting better. We may not have each other later, but we do have each other now and we were not going to waste any more time apart.

Another thing was beginning to happen between us as well. It was not like we never made out for long periods of time before or found ourselves pulling back when we knew things could have gone a lot farther very quickly, but neither one of us were quite ready for that step; especially me. I had never been with anyone like that. Not ever. I had kissed a few people, only one or two besides Emily, but I have ever even come close to doing the things Em and I found ourselves doing when we were alone. Things had remained relatively PG-13 up to this point. We were always very affectionate toward one another, but always very careful not to do anything that might make the other feel uncomfortable or pressured; especially where Emily was concerned in her attention toward me. I understood that. I knew she had a lot of experience in this area that I didn't. She had dated Maya for a long time and I knew that they loved each other and I assumed had had sex somewhere along the way, probably more than once.

We very seldom ever talked about Maya. I knew there was still pain there for Emily, and I, of course was extremely jealous and intimidated by her, even though she was gone. I felt like I still had to compete for Emily's love. It's stupid, I know, but still, it's just how I felt.

But like I said, things were changing between Em and I. Our love for one other was growing day by day and I felt like we were coming to a place where we needed and wanted to express that love it a new and wondrous way.

One week ago tonight had been one of the best and one of the worst nights of my life. Em and I had planned weeks ago to attend the Hoe Down together. I had spent those weeks finding just the right pieces to put together my western outfit for the night. I was hoping to knock Em right outta her boots. But after my disastrous birthday gift, our melt down at the lake, the cold shoulder Em was giving me at every turn and then finally blowing me off the day of the Hoe Down, I thought I had finally lost her for good. But then, near the end of the night, she asked me to dance. "Mushy squash," she had said. It makes me smile now that I know what she was talking about. I may still hate Alison with every fiber of my being, but I'm thankful that Emily listened to that one piece of good advice she had given Emily so long ago. Emily chose me and I had her back in my life and back in my arms.

Em has been staying at my house the past few days and it has been like a dream come true. Yes, my dad has been his normal, annoyingly over-strict self, but I was gladly dealing with it because I got to sleep with my arms protectively encircling Emily every night. In spite of my dad's concerns about leaving us alone all weekend, he and mom didn't have much choice in the matter as his work called him out of town and mom had already committed to spending time with her older brother in New York during his yearly visit back to the States (he lived and worked in the UK and could only get home about once a year). So, Em and I have the house all to ourselves until Monday night.

So tonight I'm taking Em out to eat and then we are going to come back and have a lesbian movie marathon featuring: I Can't Think Straight, D.E.B.S. and this new movie I keep hearing so much about called Blue is the Warmest Color.

When Em and I got back to the house, we changed into our comfy pj's. Em in her Ninja Turtle sleep pants and white tank, me in my athletic shorts and sharks t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. I got our first movie, I Can't Think Straight, all ready to play, while Em got us some bottles of water and a few snacks from the kitchen. We crawled up on my bed as we usually did, either Em resting her head on my chest with my arm around her shoulder or like we were tonight – Em was sitting between my legs reclining back into me fully, resting her head on my shoulder, my arms protectively holding her close.

I don't think the movie had been playing more than 10 minutes when Emily absentmindedly began to draw various patterns lightly across the skin of my thighs. I don't even believe she realized what she was doing, but boy did I notice it the instant her fingers began their light ministrations. I felt like I was on fire with each pattern she drew on my skin. I was trying so hard not to move and to keep my breathing normal. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie and I loved this movie. Before I even realized it consciously, I began to move my fingers and thumbs lightly up and down Emily's arms. I reveled in the softness of her skin against my fingers. I found myself often doing this. It always seemed to help Em relax after a long day at school and swim practice or training. It was just something I did when we were together.

About half way through the movie, just about the time Layla and Tala kissed for the first time moving into their love-making scene, I just about couldn't stand the sensations Emily's fingers were doing to me. I had to do something. I either had to ask her to stop and I didn't want her to stop, if truth be told, or I had to encourage her to take the next steps with me. But I would give her the option of either choice. So I reached up and gently moved Emily's dark curls to one side and kissed that magical spot just behind her ear that I knew would immediately get her attention. The instant my lips touched that spot, her breath hitched in her throat and her fingers stopped their drawing and dug into my thighs. I punctuated my point by running the tip of my tongue along the shell of her ear and nipped her soft ear lobe with my teeth. "Em if you don't stop doing whatever you are doing on my thighs, I am not going to be responsible for my actions," I said seductively in her ear as I ran my hands down her arms and laced my fingers through hers over the backs of her hands; Em's fingers instinctively closing around mine.

Emily pulled my arms around her, our fingers still intertwined as she leaned back and captured my lips with hers. It was not the best angle for kissing but it would do for the moment. What Em did next completely rocked my world.

Em unlaced her fingers from mine and gently moved her arms around hand underneath mine so that she could lightly grip the backs of my hands. She guided them slowly down her sides to the hem of her tank and slid my fingers under the edge. I instantly read her mind and guided my hands under her tank to glide across her taut stomach marveling in just how soft she was. Her right hand came up and tangled into my hair, her left gripping into my thigh, telling me she liked what was happening between us in that moment. As our kiss became more heated and passionate, Em let out a small moan, it almost sounded like a frustrated growl in a way. I had never heard that from Em before. And then Emily turned my world upside down. Before I could even register what she was doing, she grabbed both of my hands and the next instant I was cupping both her breasts; a hard nipple against my palms, her hands holding mine in place. (Neither one of us were wearing a bra at the time. It was our sleep attire for the night and we just wanted to be as comfortable as possible. It was not a new thing. It's always what we slept in).

My eyes flew open and I sucked in a huge gulp of air. "Em." I breathed out heavily.

"Don't you dare pull away from me Paige McCullers!" It was said with an intensity that I was not about to disobey and with a playful seductiveness that shot straight to my core. Emily's lips were capturing my own again before my mind could even try to object. I had never felt anything as incredible in my life as Emily's perfect breasts is my hands.

This was all so new to me. My brain was having a hard time even comprehending all the incredible things I was feeling at the moment, both physically and emotionally. My mind was consumed with Emily. I wanted all of her, in every way that she would give me. I ran my hands over every part of her front, her taunt abs, her ribs, her sides, her chest, and of course those glorious, perfect breasts teasing her nipples with my fingertips or the flat palm of my hands. I loved how her body was reacting to my touch. Her nipples hardening with my slightest touch and seductive moans escaping her perfect lips, breathed into my mouth.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and running my hands over every part of Em I could reach in the position we were in (above the waist that is), I lowered my hands to Em's hips and pushed lightly hinting to her I wanted to change positions. Emily knew instantly what I wanted and she sat up, turned, and straddled my legs, pulling herself as close to me as possible. This position made Em a few inches taller than me. As I stared up into her beautiful face, her eyes seemed to be smoldering with an unquenchable fire. Her eyes were so dark, almost black with want. But I could also see the tenderness, the love and the passion there as well. I instantly knew tonight was going to be different. And I was ready; more than ready to give myself to Emily in a new way. But there was also this nagging apprehension as well. I had never been with anyone before and I had no clue how to do this.

Emily's hands feathered their way up my arms, across my shoulders and to the nape of my neck, gently tugging me to her lips, our tongues and lips meeting instantly. My hands that had been resting gently on her hips quickly found their way under the hem of her tank once more, reveling in the softness of her skin under my fingers once again.

Emily began to slowly move her hands down my arms mirroring the actions she had just done moments before. As she reached the hem of my shirt, she gripped it tightly in her hands and pulled back to look me in the eye asking silently for permission.

My breath caught in my throat and I instantly gripped her wrists with my hands stopping her. I dropped my chin, not able to look at her.

"Em?" I whispered. "I…I…I have never done this before."

Em released the edge of my shirt and delicately guided her hands up my arms again cupping my cheeks, tilting my chin up. I closed my eyes, unable to look at her.

"Paige. Look at me." She whispered lovingly.

I slowly opened my eyes finding absolute adoration and love staring back at me. A small smile gracing her lips.

"Paige. I haven't done this either."

What?! Seriously?! Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Emily hasn't done this either? She has never had sex with anyone, guy or girl? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just stared at her in shock. I couldn't help it. I had always assumed she and Maya…

"Paige, can I tell you something? Can I explain?" I just nodded as we both maneuvered ourselves so that we were sitting crossed legged facing each other. I simply took her hands in mine and waited for her to start.

"Everyone just assumed that Maya and I had had sex. Spence, Aria and Hannah had given us some time together before she was sent off to rehab, but we weren't about to have sex in Spencer's room with the rest of my friends right down stairs. Plus we just didn't have the time. Maya had to sneak back into her house before her parents found out she was gone. The one other time was just a few weeks after she had gotten back into town. I had gone to her house one morning, early, before school. I wanted to explain to her that I didn't want her dating that guy she had met in rehab. I only wanted her to date me."

That 'guy' she was referring to was the same guy, Nate or Lyndon or whatever the hell his name was that kidnapped us both and tried to kill Emily. The memory made me twitch just slightly as a cold shiver ran down my spine at the memory.

She noticed the small shiver but continued on. "Anyway, Maya wanted to show me something. She wanted to apologize for messing up our dinner the night before. When we walked into her room, she had turned her entire room into what looked like an ocean beneath the waves. It was beautiful. It was where we finally admitted to one another how we really felt."

I had been patiently listening, constantly looking her right in the eyes, but when she shared this part of her story, I couldn't help but look down and tried to let go of her hands. She only held on tighter, not letting me pull away.

"Paige, please look at me," she pleaded.

I inhaled deeply to calm my nerves and slowly lifted my eyes again to hers. When my eyes met hers, there were unshed tears brimming, ready to spill down her cheeks.

"I'll spare you the details of the next 30 minutes" she whispered quietly, "but needless to say, we didn't have sex that morning. I couldn't be late for school. I had too many things going on that day and no matter how much I wanted it, the timing was just not right and neither one of us wanted to do something that we would regret later. Then just days later, as you know, Maya was gone forever."

I watched as tears dripped slowly down Emily's cheeks. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes, her tears. I carefully disentangled our fingers and moved so that I could sit beside her just as I had done months before when Em had been crying over her loss of Maya (when her and her friends had found Maya's website), but this time we were in my room. I pulled her into my side drying her tears with the pad of my thumb and the back of my fingers and leaned back on the pillows at the head of my bed. I didn't say a word. I couldn't. I was still in shock of what Emily had just shared with me and I knew it wasn't the time for words. So I just held her in my arms, our fingers knit together across my stomach.

I'm not sure exactly how long we had sat like that, but when Emily moved slightly I started to move in a way that would allow her to get up, believing our night was over and that she would probably just want to go to sleep. When I stood, I extended my hand to her helping her to her feet. As I turned to leave, heading downstairs to turn off the remainder of the lights, taking a step, I felt a slight tug on my fingers acknowledging she was not letting go of my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was said with seriousness but also with this hint of playfulness that took me by surprise. When I turned to look at her, she had that mischievous grin on her lips that always made my stomach somersault and my heart race.

"I…I…I thought…" stuttered out of my lips.

"You thought what McCullers?" Her right eyebrow raising slightly in question and the smirk beginning to spread into her dazzling smile. "You are mine tonight and you are NOT going anywhere."

The next thing I knew was that I was being jerked back to her by my fingers, a slight "umph" escaping my lips when my body collided with hers. The next moment her lips were on mine and her fingers were tangling into my hair pulling me closer to her as she deepened the kiss. My arms snaked around her waist melding her as close to me as possible.

I felt Em begin to smile into our kisses and then she began to giggle slightly, our lips barely brushing each other's as we pulled back slightly. "What Em? What is it?" I asked grinning into the kiss as well. "What's so funny?"

"Well…you know…there's this old saying that there's 'always a first time for everything?'" I could hear the playfulness in her voice and see the twinkle in her eyes. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. She was such a dork sometimes.

I ducked my head just enough to capture her lips once again with mine. Emily's lips were like a drug to me. I couldn't get enough of their softness, their taste, the need I felt every time her lips captured my own.

After what must have been several minutes, Em pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against mine, our lips just millimeters apart, our breaths heavier and mixing between our lips. "I want this Paige. I want you. I want all of you. In return I am giving myself to you tonight. Only you. I love you Paige McCullers, with all of my heart. Please tell me you still want this too?"

I instantly melded my mouth to Emily's once more, my arms hugging her tightly to my body. In need of another breath, I took the advantage and whispered against her lips. "I've never wanted anything more in my life Em. I have loved you from the first moment I met you. I've loved you since before I understood what love was. You are the only person I have ever loved or will love. I am yours Em, body, mind, and soul."

Emily's hands, still tangled in my hair, pulled me into her lips once more, kissing me passionately.

Emily stepped to her right and guided me lightly to turn so that the back of my knees touched the edge of the bed. I felt her push me gently so that I sat back on the bed pulling my lips away from hers. My hands dropped to my sides, gripping the comforter. She edged herself between my knees, so that she stood a few inches from me. My breathing was heavy and I was trembling slightly with anticipation and apprehension as I stared up into her eyes. We must have gazed into one another's eyes for half a minute before Em pulled her fingers from the nape of my neck, crossed her arms, and reached for the hem of her tank. Then in one swift motion, her tank top was gone and was tossed to the side.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the goddess that was Emily Field standing in front of me. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. Em placed her hands gently on my shoulders whispering, "Breathe Paige, it's ok, it's just me." Emily then moved ever so carefully, placing one knee on each side of my thighs and set back gently on my knees.

My fingers were digging into the comforter so tightly that they were aching, but I couldn't move. I finally took in a slow breath trying desperately to calm down. I felt like I was going to pass out and I didn't want that to happen.

Emily slowly dragged her fingers down my arms to my wrists, gripping them gently, "Let go Paige." I slowly relaxed my fingers and let Em guide my hands to her hips. She then moved her hands to grip the edge of my shirt. "May I?" She whispered never breaking our eye contact.

I just nodded. I couldn't form words. My brain was too overwhelmed with everything that was Emily.

"Lift your arms," she whispered again. As I felt her begin to tug up on the edge of my shirt, I automatically lifted my arms and before I knew it, Em was dropping my shirt to the floor behind her.

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest and looked down and away from her gaze, embarrassed, my cheeks instantly red as flame. Emily was so perfect and I was…so…not.

"Paige?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't look at her.

The next moment I felt the fingers of one of her hands gently nudging my chin up toward her eyes and the fingers of her other hand lightly gripping the back of my hand.

"Paige. Please...please let me see you." I don't think I had ever heard that level of compassion in her voice before. I slowly raised my eyes to hers and what I saw there was almost too much to comprehend. I saw love. I saw understanding. I saw tenderness. I saw want and need there as well.

I slowly began to relax my hands and began to let my arms drop away. Emily cradled by wrists in her hands and guided my hands directly to her own perfect breasts and laid by palms against her. Emily's hands rested over the back of my hands holding me there.

All I could do was look back and forth between her eyes and my hands where she was holding mine against her.

Then I heard her whisper, "There is no reason to be afraid. Paige, it's me." I looked back up, straight into the dark chocolate eyes that I adored so much. "I love you Paige. All that I am is yours."

And then something just clicked in my brain. And all my fears and worries just melted away. Em must have noticed the change in my eyes. We both reached for each other's faces pulling the other to our own awaiting lips. The kiss was slow and gentle but also passionate and wanting.

We both began to allow our hands to wander over soft skin, hardening nipples, and taunt stomach muscles, our want of the other growing by the second.

I pulled back to catch a quick breath. "God Em. You are so beautiful." I panted out between breaths.

"You're beyond perfect Paige." She said in response.

"I love you Em. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too."

I molded my lips to hers again in a searing kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth hungrily and gently pushing against Em's hips hinting for her to stand. She slipped back easily off my legs grabbing my fingers and pulled me to my feet as well.

I pulled back again and whispered my fingers up her arms that were lying on my shoulders and gripped her fingers that were tangled in my hair. I slowly guided her hands down to the waistband of my athletic shorts. Her eyes snapped from her hands back up to my eyes and I just nodded slowly as I rested my hands on her neck and shoulder so that I had something to hold on to and balance my shaky knees.

A small smile began to play at the edges of her mouth and I noticed a new twinkle in her eyes as she slipped her fingers into the edges of my shorts and my boy shorts. My breath hitched in my chest and I just held it, my eyes slipping closed as I felt Em's hands sweep over my hips and around to my glutes and down to my thighs as she slowly guided my last remaining clothes to the point that they dropped to the floor on their own.

I felt Emily's hands ghosting their way back up and over my hips, up my sides and around my back as she pulled me a little closer to her. I slowly opened my eyes and found Emily looking right back into mine, that same small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"What?" I asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as well.

"One of us has on entirely too many clothes." She said matter of factly.

I couldn't help the small snort of laughter that escaped my lips.

"So what are you going to do about that Miss McCullers?" She said raising that eyebrow of hers again.

"This!" I threw my arms around her and picked her up, Emily letting out a loud squeal as I threw us both on my bed with an "umph." I kissed her hard and pulled back, my eyes never leaving hers. I guided my body down hers seductively until my hands reached the hem of her sleep pants. I gripped them with my fingers. I hesitated, silently asking for permission to continue.

Em set up on her elbows. "Please," was whispered from her lips. She lifted her hips just enough and I slid her Ninja Turtles along with her black lace panties slowly down her long, lithe legs until I was standing again on the floor and they slipped easily over her ankles and dropped from my hands onto my floor.

I had never seen anything as beautiful as the woman that was lying before me. I allowed my eyes to slowly take in her form – from her toes, up her long, toned legs, over her hips and taunt abs flexing as she breathed, up to her perfect breasts, her chest, her neck, to her luscious lips and finally to those eyes that I could stare into until the day that I would die.

She still had that grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. She pushed herself up onto an extended left arm and extended her right, her index finger pointing straight at me. Em turned her hand over and began to beckon me to her curling that one digit slowly a couple of times.

A bent down and placed my palms on the bed just to the left of her ankles and moved so that I was close to the bed and began to guide my body onto the bed and then over her legs and then slowly up the entire length of her body. As I went I allowed my nose or my tongue and of course my breasts and for that matter my entire body, drag along her skin until I reached her lips and molded my mouth to hers allowing my body to settle over hers, a deeply satisfied moan escaping both of us as our bodies melted together. No barriers between us. We fit together perfectly.

My body and mind was in complete Emily Fields overload. I had never felt like this in my life. I felt like I was on fire and the imagines that were bouncing around in my head about what I wanted to do with and to Emily were driving me mad with want and need. I had never been this wet in my entire life and I wondered if Em had noticed yet.

We had been making out and exploring each other's bodies but neither one of us had gotten the courage to touch the one place I'm sure we both wanted to be touched.

I pulled back and touched my forehead to Emily's just reveling in being with her like this. "Em?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Can…can I…can I touch you?" I asked very quietly with hesitation in my voice.

"God, yes…please. I need you to make me come Paige. Please make me come. Please." Em was breathing hard into my mouth begging in her words of permission.

I kissed her hard again and slid my body to her side so that I could push myself up on my elbow. I guided my arm gently under her neck so that I could look down at her if I chose or continue to kiss her passionately without putting any strain on Em at all.

I pulled back from our kiss again and just looked into Emily's eyes. I began to whisper my  
fingers along her perfect features: her cheek, her jawline to her ear and down her neck. I feathered my fingers down her chest to her left breast, fingering her nipple delicately or running my palm over her kneading gently. I bent down and captured her right breast in my lips running my tongue over and over the hard nipple enjoying the moans spilling from Emily's lips. I began the slow accent with my fingers once more as I continued to work her right nipple with my lips, tongue and teeth. God she tasted so good. I let go of her nipple and plunged my tongue into her mouth again ravenously needing her taste again. As I kissed her hard I maneuvered my left knee under her hip and then had to pull away from her lips in order to guide her right leg up and over my hip opening her to me. Em instinctively bent her left leg up and widened herself more.

I kissed her again, this time, very lightly, just nibbling at her lips and teasing her with the tip of my tongue. As I did, I skimmed my fingers ever so lightly over the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. I noticed that Em was trembling.

"Are you alright Em? You're trembling."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Yes. I'm absolutely perfect."

"Okay. Are you ready? It's okay if you want me to stop."

"Damn it Paige! Will you touch me already? I NEED you to touch me."

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a smirk and kissed her hard again.

The instant my lips touched hers I delved my fingers into her glistening sex . Em pulled back sucking in a huge breath, her hips pushing up and into my fingers of their own accord. Emily felt amazing. It was like pure, wet, silk all around my fingers.

Hesitating just a bit, "Em? Is this ok? Does this feel ok?"

"Fuck Paige…that feels so good…please don't stop…please."

Smiling to myself, knowing I was bringing Emily the pleasure she wanted and need, "I won't Em. I promise. I won't stop until you tell me to." Em reached up and pulled me to her lips kissing me passionately as I continued to acquaint myself with her most intimate place.

It didn't take long before Em pulled back again needing more air than she could get with our mouths melded together. But she held me close allowing our breaths to mix together; our lips barely touching as I continued to play in her folds, circling her clit over and over and then moving away, basking in the way Em reacted to my touch; a continues stream of moans, pants and the occasional "fuck" spilling from her mouth. I was having a hard time concentrating because of the way Em was reacting to my touch. I was breathing almost as heavily as she was, but I took everything, placing every single bit into my memory for later.

"Inside. Paige, I need you inside me. Please. I need you to fuck me." The intensity of her words just about made me come myself as she bit down on my lower lip pulling it with her teeth.

I moved down to her opening and carefully pushed my middle finger into her. Instantly I felt the velvet that was Emily encircle my finger. She felt amazing. I slowly began to move my finger in and out of her carefully. The heel of my hand connecting with her clit when I pulled out. I did this several times allowing her to get used to the feeling.

"More. Harder!" was breathed into my mouth.

I pulled all the way out this time and pushed back in with both my middle and ring fingers allowing my palm to cup her and the heel of my hand to drag over her clit as I began to pump slowly in and out of her.

"YES! OH. MY. GOD. THAT. FEELS. SO. FUCKING. GOOD!"

As I pulled out on the next round, I curled my fingers slightly. The reaction I got from Emily was priceless.

Her eyes shot open and she whimpered slashed screamed into my mouth. Her hips…that had been slowly moving in rhythm with my hand, pushed completely off the bed causing my fingers to push back into her.

When she fell back to the bed and I began to pull out again, once again curling my fingers slightly, her fingers dug so hard into my shoulder I think she might have broken skin, but I didn't care. I was in awe of what I was witnessing before me. Emily Fields completely falling apart at my hands and I loved every single second of it.

"Don't move Paige! Don't you fucking move from that spot!"

"I won't Em. Now come for me Em. Just let go and come for me."

This time I moved my hand just enough that I could begin to circle Em's clit with the pad of my thumb. It didn't take but a minute and I began to feel Emily pulling hard on my fingers. I knew she was seconds from a powerful orgasm.

"Paige! Paige!" She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and dug both hands into my shoulder and back. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna…AHHHHHHHHHHHH PAIGE!"

The orgasm ripped through her like a freight train, my fingers being pulled deeper and deeper into her. I held on to the back of her neck with the hand under her shoulder and kissed every part of her face and neck as she fell through her ecstasy. When the last waves of her orgasm began to fade, she slowly opened her eyes and moved her left hand away from my shoulder so she could cup my cheek. I slowly and carefully pulled my fingers from her, wiping the remaining wetness on my thigh.

"Paige, that was incredible. God, I love you so much." Em husked out still trying to catch her breath. "Where did you…how did you know how to do that?" She said with a smile beginning to stretch across her lips.

"I don't know." I said looking down and then back up into her eyes, almost embarrassed. "It was all you Em. I just followed you and I followed my instincts."

"Well, whatever that was and wherever that came from…damn, I am one lucky girl."

"Nope. I'm the lucky one Em. You are incredible and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Paige; more than you can possibly imagine." Emily pulled me down for another searing kiss, my heart rate speeding up instantly.

I'm not sure how she did it, because I was so consumed with the feeling of Em's lips on mine again, her tongue and taste in my mouth and the imagines of her writhing in my hands minutes before still echoing in my brain, but Em managed to flip us, so she was on top of me now.

It caught me off guard for a moment and I hugged her tighter to me instantly thinking I was going to flip us again. I was not used to not being in control. I liked my control, but with Emily I didn't have to be in control did I? Again, that peace that came over me earlier, when all this began, swept through my soul. This was Emily, the person I loved more than anything. I let go of my control and relaxed, surrendering myself to her completely to whatever the rest of our night together would bring.

Emily pushed herself up, breaking our kiss, and into a position where she was straddling me; a hand on each side of my head, and a knee on each side of my hips. She was just staring down at me with this look I couldn't quite place. Was it adoration, desire, nervousness, love, lust? I think I saw it all in the seconds that passed between us.

"Do you trust me?" She asked with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Of course, Em. With my life." I said confidently.

"Close your eyes," spilled seductively from her lips.

I closed my eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to relax as much as was possible knowing that Emily's perfect and completely naked body was hovering just inches above me.

One at a time, Em moved my hands, which had been resting on her hips, maneuvering them above my head and then held them there. "Now don't move," came the quiet command.

I felt her gently release my wrists and felt the bed dip just slightly as she rested her weight on her palms again on each side of me. I then felt her lips on my forehand, just the slightest of touches. She placed the most delicate of kisses all over my face: on each of my temples, on each closed eyelid, each cheek, the tip of my nose, my chin, a couple along each jawline, each side of my mouth, and finally my lips; her lips barely nibbling; and the tip of her tongue teasing me maliciously. I had never felt anything more sensual in my life.

"Em?" I whispered, my breathing intensifying with every second that had passed, moving my hands from above my head, my fingers instinctively threading through her hair. I felt her lean back running her fingers up on forearms to my hands and gently removing them from her hair. She placed them back above my head. I felt her hot breath near my left ear.

"Remember. I said, don't move." And then I felt the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of my ear and then dipping into my ear, her lips gently tugging on my earlobe. She knew that small action would cause me to just about come unglued. She knew how sensitive my ears were, how erotic that one simple act was to me. I felt the rush of wetness pool between my thighs and the ache growing exponentially for her touch.

She then placed another feather light kiss behind my ear and began to move down my neck to my collar bone and shoulder. Emily continued this erotic seduction of my senses all the way down my body, leaving trails of fire and ice with her lips and tongue. For lack of a better way to explain it, I felt like I was being worshipped. The touch of Emily's finger tips, her lips, the tip of her nose and the tip of her tongue all telling me of her adoration. It took every ounce of my will power not to move, but I could not stop the breaths that caught in my throat when she kissed a particularly sensitive spot or the moans that came from my lips as the heat within my core throbbed my want and need of her touch.

Em began to make her way back up my legs from my ankles still leaving light kisses. As she did, she began to lightly nudge my legs apart little by little. When she reached my knees, she placed her hands around the outside of my knees and gently tugged up and out as I willingly pulled my feet up and opened myself to her. I heard her breath hitch slightly and a deep moan falling from her mouth.

"God Paige, you are so wet!"

"It's all for you Em. Only you. Em. Please. I need you." Each small phrase spilling out between pants.

"Patience my love. Patience." I could tell she was smiling when she said it.

I felt the silky dampness of her tongue begin to trail from the inside of my left knee up to the place I was begging for her to be. But she pulled away at the last second pulling a deep growl of frustration from my throat. I heard her giggle playfully as the tip of her tongue began a similar trail up the inside of my right leg. But again she pulled away.

"EEEEEMMMMM." I whined out impatiently.

"Do you trust me?" It was said simply but playfully.

"You know I do Em." I almost growled at her.

I then felt Emily maneuver so that my legs were over her shoulders and her hands glided over my thighs to my hips. Then she open mouth kissed the inside of my thighs just a very few centimeters from where I wanted her. I felt her breath on my dripping core and a shiver ran from the top of my head to my toes. I knew she felt it because of another maddening giggle that spilled into the air around us.

And then my world exploded. Emily tugged on my hips and I felt her lips and tongue connect with my dripping core. I set bolt up-right with a high pitched grunt slash whimper of pleasure spilling from my lips. I caught myself on a fully extended left arm as my right hand began to delve through Emily's raven curls gently massaging her head, encouraging her to continue what she was doing.

"HOLY FUCK, EM! That feels incredible." I panted into the air, putting a slight bit of pressure against the back of her neck encouraging her to move closer.

Completely of their own accord, my hips began to slowly roll in and out with the movements of Em's lips and tongue as she ate me out.

She pulled back just enough to speak. "My God Paige. You taste fucking amazing. I think I could do this forever."

I bucked into her face just a little harder when she said that. I also heard and felt her giggle slightly at my reaction to her words. Em captured my clit in her lips again stroking her tongue over it again and again. I was going insane with pleasure.

I knew my orgasm was close. I was trembling and rolling into her mouth faster and faster as I held her in place.

She pulled back again slightly. "Let go Paige. Come for me. Let go and come for me baby."

I let go of her head and fell back against the pillows again, my hips bucking completely off the bed as her tongue swept over my clit time and time again. I shuddered hard.

"Eeeemmmmiiiiillllllyyyyyy!" Spilling from my lips as the orgasm ripped its way through me.

Em continued her assault on my pussy, albeit a little more slowly and gently, guiding me through the ecstasy.

When my orgasm began to subside, I felt Em move so that she could extract herself from under my knees and crawled up to lay at my side pulling me into her. As I began to relax a little more our legs began to slowly tangle together, my arm draping over her hip pulling her closer to me, my head coming to rest on her chest listening to her heart beat slowing to normal.

When I finally felt like I could speak, "Em…that…that was…" I didn't have the words.

"Incredible. Mind-blowing. Perfect. Awesome." She added with a tiny giggle.

"All that and more," I mumbled with a contented sigh.

I lifted my head from her chest to look her in the eye and leaned into the kiss her gently, just teasing her with my lips and the tip of my tongue. I breathed in through my nose catching my breath and holding it for a second as I realized that I was tasting myself on her lips and tongue.

Emily pulled back. "What? What is it?"

"I can taste myself on your lips and tongue." I stated softly letting out the breath I was holding.

"Is that ok? Is…." I silenced her with a finger over her lips smirking at her playfully.

"It's perfect Em. I like it. I like it a lot actually," waggling my eyebrows at her suggestively.

A wide grin began to spread over her lips. "Good." Emily then gripped the nape of my neck and pulled me back into her lips kissing me hard, her tongue pushing instantly into my mouth searching for its partner to tease and to taste. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth as I felt my core growing wet once again. How on God's good Earth could someone affect me so?

Em and I spent most of the remaining hours of the night making love to one another eventually succumbing to exhaustion, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I awoke sometime mid-morning from the best guess I could make from the sunshine streaming in the windows above my bed. I just lay there on my side with my head propped on my hand for who knows how long watching the peaceful form of the goddess I loved as she slept. I allowed every touch, every emotion, every sensation, every whispered word, every single moment of the previous night play in my mind. I couldn't believe that the girl that I have loved for as long as I can remember was in love with me too, and that she had chosen me. In that moment I knew what true contentment was, what true joy could actually mean in this world. Why had I ever been so afraid to show her everything that I am? All I knew is that I would spend the rest of my life doing everything possible to make sure Emily was loved and protected.

I watched in anticipation as I noticed the slight change in Emily's breathing and the slight dip of her chin has she began to wake. Her sleepy eyes opened slowly, finding mine instantly, a smile beginning to highlight her face.

"Morning," she whispered sleepily as she stretched, the comforter pulling away from her body slightly, exposing her perfect breasts to the morning light.

A quiet but playful "grrrrrr" slipped through my teeth as I glanced down at her fully exposed torso. "God Em. Why do you have to do these things to me so early in the morning?" I tried to sound frustrated as I reached out to whisper my fingers over her exposed skin; goose bumps instantly appearing in the wake of my caress.

Emily leaned up on her forearm mirroring my posture. She reached out gripping my chin with her thumb and fingers, tugging lightly bringing her lips within a hairs-breath of mine before she whispered against them, "Because I can."

I closed the remaining distance. Our kiss was extremely soft and sensual, slow and wonting, the perfect "morning after kiss." Within a handful of seconds our naked bodies were once again melded together, our want of each other escalating in the light of the mid-morning sun.

About 15 minutes into our morning make out session, just as I was about to take my need for Emily to the next level, embarrassingly enough, my stomach growled loudly. I pulled back grimacing with embarrassment. "Sorry Em." I whispered quietly, looking away.

Em just giggled laying a finger on my chin to guide me back to her eyes. "So, how about this? She said softly, tracing a seductive line from my jaw, down my neck, across my collar bone and then down between my breasts. "How about we get up, get some breakfast and then later, I'll treat you to a nice hot shower with me before we have to meet up with the girls this afternoon?"

I swallowed hard from the imagines now bombarding my mind of hot water running over Emily's body. I just nodded an okay, unable to speak quite yet. Of course Em just giggled at me again and maneuvered away from me and out of the bed. I just watched her lithe, naked body as she glanced around grabbing her Ninja Turtle pants and pulling them on, not even worrying about her panties and then grabbed my shirt and tugged in on over her head.

"Are you coming?" she said with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course." My voice was sort of choked. I cleared my throat quietly to get my voice back. "But you wearing my shirt."

"Well, it's mine for now." Em said playfully. "Come on you dork. I'm starved. And we both know how hungry you are." She said holding out her hand to me inviting me out of bed. I hesitated, very aware that I would be completely exposed, every flaw easily seen. It was one thing in the low light of my lamp at night verses in the bright light of day.

Em saw my hesitation & the change in my eyes. She took a step toward me and reached down to pick up my shorts and her tank off the floor. She closed the remaining couple of steps and dropped the clothes on the edge of the bed. Her eyes immediately found mine and without looking away, she leaned over and gently began to pull the comforter away from my body and extended her other hand for me to take. She guided me to my feet, my breathing slightly heavier with nervousness. Without ever glancing away for an instant, Em grabbed my shorts in one hand and guided one of my hands to her shoulder. Using her for balance, I stepped into my shorts. She then reached for her tank top, holding it out for me to guide my arms through and then broke our eye contact just for an instant to pull the tank down over me.

"Paige," she said quietly. "You never have to hide from me you know. You are absolutely perfect in every way and I love you more and more every second I am with you."

"Now are you going to let me cook you some breakfast or what?" She said playfully.

I smile began to spread across my lips. "Nope. I'm cooking you breakfast Em."

"You cook?! I didn't know you could cook. Why have you never cooked for me before?" Em questioned surprised at my admission.

I guided my arm around her waist nudging her into me, "There's always a first time for everything, remember?" I said kissing her cheek softly with a smile on my face.


End file.
